A Tale from the Castaways of the Flying Dutchman
by Castaway5
Summary: Ben and Ned are sent back to Copenhagen 20 years after Ben fled. But with ghosts of Captain Vanderdecken and the Flying Dutchman around every corner, it proves to be a more difficult job then either of them expected.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello everybody. This is my first fanfic and I'm very proud of it. It took me two and a half months to write. It was interesting trying to copy Brian Jacques writing style. I hope I did a good job. Please review. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer** I do not own Ben or Ned nor the series for that matter. Mr. Jacques has a very good lawyer.

* * *

A Tale from the Castaways of the Flying Dutchman

Part One: A Journey

1640: Northern Europe.

A tow-headed boy and a black Labrador dog were walking through a field. The field was bare; the short blades of grass were brown and dead and crunched under their feet. Halfway through the field they came to a tree, shriveled and wispy looking because of its lack of leaves.

The lad sat down with his back against the tree. The dog lay down beside him and they both looked at the sky; gray with clouds.

"It's going to be another cold winter eh Ned." the boy remarked.

"Well maybe you should grow a fur coat then." replied the dog using their mind connection.

The boy sighed. "Look Ned, we have this argument every winter. I'm not going to grow a fur coat. And besides, the Angel always comes through for us. We haven't frozen yet."

The dog sniffed. "I know that Ben. I'm just reminding you that it'll be too cold for us to sleep out in the open much longer."

They had been trying to move south as the weather grew colder, but the Angle had kept moving then up north. The pair was silent for a moment both thinking their own thoughts.

Finally Ned spoke. "You know this kind of feels familiar." Ben thought back to all the places he and Ned had traveled. Had it only been twenty years since they had left the presence of the Flying Dutchman? Seventeen years since they had left Luís the shepherd at Tierra del Fuego. Thirteen years since they had left Captain Thuron on the La Petite Marie and all of his and Ned's friends in Veron. And then his mind drifted to all the other places they had been.

Finally Ben said. "I don't think we've been here before shipmate."

Ned shook his head. "Well I just can't shake the feeling. Where do you suppose we are?"

Ben closed his eyes. "Somewhere up north if the weather anything to go by." In fact, Ben was wearing every stitch clothing he owned. Not that that was a lot. He shivered and leaned against the dog for warmth. "We should get moving." said Ben. They had been walking all day but he the movement would warm them up a little.

Ned got up and stretched causing Ben to fall sideways. Ben sighed and got up to follow his dog that had already started walking. It started to drizzle and the pair quickened their pace knowing it would be dark soon. There was a small hill in the distance.

"Maybe we can see a farm or a village from atop of that hill." said Ben. They both started to run as the freezing rain started to come down harder.

Ned reached the hill before Ben and started to race down the other side. "Hey Ben, there's a light not that far from here."

Now Ben was coming down from the hill. "Can you see the source of the light?" asked the youth. He too could see the light, but he couldn't identify what kind of building it was coming from in the twilight.

Ned's eyes were sharper so he was able to see the outline of the building. "Looks like some kind of pub or rest stop." he said.

It wasn't long in till they reached the building. Ned's second guess was right. It was a rest stop. They went in, both dripping water on the floor. Inside it was warm: a fire was in the grate. A few people were at tables, but besides that it was mostly empty. Ben weaved between tables to the counter, which was at the back of the room. The barman eyed them suspiciously. Ben realized how hungry he was. It had been a while since he and Ned had last eaten.

Ben attempted a smile, but it turned into a kind of grimace. "Is their way we could get some food and lodgings, uh without any money." asked Ben. The barman wordlessly handed him a broom.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. I'm really slow typer.

**Disclaimer **I don't own Ben or Ned. The barman is mine but thats nothing to brag about.

* * *

Chapter 2

While Ben was finishing up, the few people in the bar starting drifting off to their paid rooms. Just as the last one neared a door hidden by a curtain, Ben stopped him. The man looked at him wearily. "Excuse me" started Ben. "But do you know what country this is?"

The man hesitated a moment, then replied "Denmark." Then he pushed past the youth and through the door.

Denmark! Ben and Ned's birthplace! In fact, Ned's real name was Denmark, but he had shortened it to Den, and then switched it backwards to Ned. Ben's real name was Nebuchadnezzar, but had done the same thing had with Neb.

Ned's thought crashed into Ben's mind. "I thought this place looked familiar! I wonder why the Angel sent us here?" he mused.

"I don't know." Ben thought slowly. Then something clicked. He crossed the room in three bounds. "How far is it from Copenhagen?" he asked.

The barman glared at him. "Three days walk." the barman grunted. "And if you're done sweeping you can sleep in the barn out back."

Ben was flabbergasted. "But sir, what about supper?"

"You're lucky you're getting the barn." snarled the barman.

Ned stood up from his place near the hearth, hackles up and growling.

Ben started backing up, calling out to the dog. Calm down Ned, stay! Ben grabbed Ned's collar and before the barman could get around the counter they we're out the door.

It had mercifully stopped raining and they both started to circle the building. Behind it there was an old rundown barn. Ned was fuming, but Ben was able to drag him into the barn.

Inside, Ben could smell rotting wood and damp hay. "At least it's better than being out in the open." thought Ben to himself. He started making an igloo shaped den out of the straw. They were silent, both thinking their own thoughts. When he emerged, he had bits of straw clinging to his hair. Ben brushed them away and was about to calm Ned down, for Ned was still standing in the doorway.

Before Ben could say anything to Ned, the dog had bounded out of the barn and to the building.

He leapt onto a crate next to the wall and jumped through a hole that was supposed to be a window. He landed without a sound.

"Ned, what are you doing? Get out of there!" came Ben's thought.

"Just getting the meal we disserve." responded Ned.

Ned crept through the dark room, giving the occasional sniff. Finally, he came to a door that was a jar, light streaming out the crack. Ned peered inside: he could see the barman asleep, a bottle beside him. "A practiced drunk." Ned chortled to himself.

"Ned, what's happening?" Ben's voice said in mind.

"The barman is asleep and I'm about take some food."

"Well that was fast." said a slightly stunned Ben.

Ned tuned him out. No distractions. Next to the man was a leg of lamb, some ham, and a bit of mutton. Ned slowly went to the food, ears perked.

The man gave a snort and Ned froze. The man grunted and was still. Ned carefully took the plate in his mouth and left.

When he got to the window, he could see Ben peering in at him. "Hurry Ben, take the plate!" said Ned.

Ben leaned over the window and grabbed the plate just as it started to slip.

Ned jumped through the window and the two of them walked back to barn together. The moon was poking out from a hole in the clouds so they had no problem making their way back. Soon they feasted on their newly obtained food.

Ben was starving, but that didn't stop him from reprimanding his dog. "Ned." he started, but Ned cut him off.

"Ben, we were both hungry and I don't think the Angel will hold it against us."

"But what will we do in the morning when he finds the food gone?" asked Ben.

"The man is a drunk" replied Ned. "It will be long after dawn by the time he wakes up. We'll slip out at dawn nice and quite like and he'll never know!"

Ben sighed. "I suppose your right."

"Of course I'm right Shipmate." said Ned and Ben couldn't help but laugh. "We better get some sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Ben shut his eyes yawning. "Why is that?"

Ned rolled his eyes. "To Copenhagen of course."

* * *

Well how did you like it? I think I'm going to update it every few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's chapter 3. The Angel finally speaks. I made it rhyme if that's OK.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Ben, Ned, the Angel or the name Bjornsen. (Yes everybody, that was for shadowing.)

* * *

Chapter 3

Ben sat up. He was wary of Copenhagen, the city of his birth.

There were reasons why he had run away in the first place. Born a mute and his mother dieing, he had no real home. His step-father Bjornsen, the herring merchant and his three hulking sons abused him, forcing him to live in the cellar. Even the neighbor's dog was treated better than him.

When he had finally escaped, he'd been pursued by the sons. Cornered on a jetty and desperate, Ben had bitten the eldest son's hand. Surprised, the boy had lashed out, hitting Ben and pushing him off the edge.

Stunned, Ben had sunk to the bottom of the bay and was carried off by the current. Because of the late night fog, nobody had seen him resurface. Thinking he had drown, they left him for dead.

Ben however had resurfaced and grabbed onto the first thing he'd touched. The towing line of the Flying Dutchman.

That was two decades ago thought Ben sleepily as he lay back down. Soon he was asleep.

Images of the Flying Dutchman flashed through his dreams. Captain Vanderdecken lashed to the wheel. Petrose, the Greek cook being washed overboard. Two deckhands falling to their deaths from rigging. And at last, the Angel descending from the heavens; the light of Saint Elmo's fire illuminating the ship. The boy and his dog were washed overboard by a wave as the Angel cursed the crew to travel on the dammed ship for all of eternity.

Ben's dream ended then and was replaced with an image of the Angel. It spoke:

_Return to your first home, a shun._

_To fix what was left to be done._

_Defeat the tyrant, the son of the son._

_And then turn to leave everyone._

Leaving. Always leaving friends and places. The last thing that passed through his mind was the image the Flying Dutchman with Captain Vanderdecken lashed to the wheel. He leered at Ben as the ship floated away. He called out though, over the maelstrom of waves crashing upon one another. "One day, you will be mine." And then the ship was out of site.

Ben awoke to find Ned licking his face. He pushed the dog off him and sat up. It was still dark out, but Ben could see from a hole in the roof that dawn was soon approaching.

"Time to go." came Ned's thought. Ned figured it would be about late morning before barman awoke, and longer to notice they were gone, if he noticed at all.

They both started down the road as the birds began their dawn chorus. Ben wondered how his first home had changed in the last twenty years.

"Did the Angel speak to you last night Ben?" asked Ned.

"What?" said Ben distracted. "Oh… yes. I just thinking about that, sound pretty straight forward to me. Copenhagen was our first home. Well, mine away." Ben looked at his dog and continued. And I suppose me running away qualifies as me shunning it. But what I don't understand is the next part. I don't recall leaving anything to be done."

"Well I suppose we'll figure it out when the time comes." said Ned. "The last is clear enough but the third stanza is rather confusing.

"Your right, we'll just have to wait and see." said Ben repeating his friend's words.

He sighed. A three day march.

And three days past very quickly and not because of the extremely short days. It rained everyday and they rarely saw the sun. Ned tried to keep the conversation going but they mostly just walked in silence. Ben found some mushrooms that hadn't succumbed to the frost. As unappetizing as it was, it was food and it kept them from feeling hunger pains. There was frost every night now and they both knew that they had to find shelter soon. It was noon on the third day when they stopped.

Ben shivered, but it had nothing to do with the cold, for he had just spotted Copenhagen. From what he could see from the distance, it hadn't changed much in twenty years. It was bigger than he had remembered though.

Ned sat down and started to scratch his ear. Ben absently mindedly patted his dog's head. "So this is what your home looked like." said Ned.

"You've seem it in my memories." replied Ben.

"Yes but it's not the same. Besides their not very happy memories."

"Then you know I wouldn't want to go back."

Ned gave Ben a sad look. "We don't have choice."

"I know. I just have a bad feeling about this place."

"Don't worry Ben!" said Ned. "I'm here for you."

"I know you are Ned." replied Ben. He sat down and hugged his dog. It began to snow.

* * *

Well there you are. That's the end of part one. (Don't worry, part two is a lot longer.) The last bit was "A boy and his dog" themed but it worked out so I wrote it. Things start to happen in the next chapter. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Well this is chapter4. You can tell because it says chapter 4. A few things before you peoples read. I'll be away all of Thanksgiving week so I'm not going to be able to post anything for a while. I'm going to try and post chapter 5 before I go because it's a really short chapter. Have fun reading this one!

**Disclaimer **Yes I own everyone. Sarcasm clearly obvious.

* * *

Part 2: Copenhagen

Chapter 4

Ben and Ned walked down a port side street; their feet making foot prints in the snow. They had already been walking for some hours when Ned noticed that Ben seemed slightly nervous. "What do you suppose we do now?" asked Ned, forcing Ben to think of something else.

"Let's just walk around a bit…" he trailed off.

Ned's tail drooped as they continued walking. Past a drunk on some steps, past a fish stand, past a sailor humming to himself. They kept walking in till they were about to pass an alleyway. They stopped. Both boy and dog felt drawn to the dark side street as the air around them grew colder. A sign creaked in a sudden wind. The faded words _Barbary Shark_ could just be made out through the snow blowing with the wind. Darkness seemed to creep down toward them from the alley.

Ben couldn't move; his eyes were locked on the oncoming darkness. He couldn't breath. He could feel his heart beat felt as if he was falling, finally landing in a deep pit of despair. Completely alone. Ned's sudden bark snapped Ben out of his dark trance.

Ned's hackles were up and he was growling. He barked again and Ben found he was able to move.

He tore out of there, Ned close on his heels. They ran down the street trying to put as much distance between them and the darkness that would surely follow them. Ben sped around a corner and loss control. Slipping on some hidden ice, he fell backwards, arms flailing and hit his head on the ground. Instantly he was unconscious.

Ned tried not to panic when Ben didn't get up. It was already getting dark and there wasn't anyone on the street to be seen. Ned licked his friends face but Ben remained unconscious.

Snow was starting to build up around them and Ned knew that Ben would soon freeze. "Come on Ben wake up!" Ned pleaded. He could just barely make out his masters thoughts; full of terror and confusion. "Sorry Ben." thought Ned as he walked to his friend's leg and bit.

In Ben's dream, Captain Vanderdecken stood over him, brandishing a sword. "I told you that one day you would join my crew. For all of eternity!" shouted Vanderdecken and brought his sword down to slice at the boy's leg.

Ben awoke to pain and for a moment, he thought Vanderdecken was still standing over him. But then the image faded and Ned was standing next to him.

"Ben! Ben! Are you alright? I'm sorry I bit you but you wouldn't wake up… I thought the Dutchman had you."

Ben sat up slowly, wincing as he felt a bump rising on the back of his head. "He did have me Ned. But you save me." said Ben as he shivered.

"We have to get you to warmth." said Ned.

The boy's lips were turning blue and he was shaking violently, but he stood, despite the pain in his leg. It was already growing numb. He stumbled to the closest door ten feet away. Ben brought his hand down on the door a few times.

Someone opened the door a crack, but shut it just as quickly.

"Huh." said Ned in an annoyed tone. "They sure were kind."

They move on to the next house. Again they received the same treatment.

Ben wondered vaguely why so many houses rejected them. But he was too cold and tired to think for long. Three, five, ten, houses went by. They all just blended together eventually. Finally, someone opened the door wide enough for Ben and Ned to actually see who was inside. It was a man of northern descent, like Ben."Oh good a local." said Ned and he did some friendly dog panting excises.

"Yes? What do you want?" he asked, not unkindly.

"We n-n-need s-some lodgings." answered Ben who was barely able to get the words out of his mouth.

The man looked at Ned warily. From inside his house came a voice. "Millard, who's at the door?" The man named Millard stood slightly aside and Ben could see beyond him and into the room.

* * *

A little bit of a cliff hanger. (Not really but I'm sure you'll keep reading ?) Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five! As I said, I'll be going away and won't have a chance to update till probably December. It's weird knowing I'll be getting sun burn while my characters freeze but thats how it works I guess. I'm sorry it's such a short chapter but chapter six is looking like a long one so I'll make it up to you. I would like to thank everybody whose read this story and give special thanks to everybody whose reviewed. Also on my profile there is a poll asking where I should write about in the future. Well, here it is.

* * *

Chapter 5

Inside there was a woman with blond hair who was holding a baby. Across from her, at a table, was a boy who looked about eleven; both were sitting at a table. When the women saw Ben she gasped. "Millard, get the boy inside! He looks like he's about to freeze to death.

The man named Millard seemed to hesitate, as if he really didn't want to let Ben into the house. The women stood and crossed the room. Passing the baby into the man's hands, she grabbed Ben by the shoulder and led him into the house, Ned following behind faithfully.

Inside there was a cozy atmosphere; a fire burned brightly in the fire place. She sat him down in front of the fire and wrapped him in a thin blanket.

Ned sauntered over and lay down next to his master, steam rising from his coat. Ben closed his eyes for a moment and let the heat wash over him. When Ben opened his eyes he found the boy was staring at him. Realizing that he had been spotted, he looked away hurriedly.

The women keeled down beside him and handed him a bowl. Ben gulped the soup, despite it burning his throat. Then he let Ned have half, even though he was still hungry.

The man named Millard crossed the room and bent to whisper in his wife's ear. She scowled. "Do you really think he's part of that childish gang?" she said.

Ben was listening now and so was Ned, ears perked.

"Well the Bremans said that their take in looked cold too." he answered. They argued in lower voices for a while and the pair could only make the odd word like-"can't"-"just because"-and "not worth the risk."

Ben stopped listening. He was so tired. So much had happened to him and Ned in the last few hours. He wanted to talk to Ned, but he was soon asleep.

Ned was worried about Ben. He knew that Ben could easily take care of himself, but something was happening to his friend. Ever since they had walked into Copenhagen it was if Ben had taken on a heavy load. His friend's thoughts were muddled and slow. And then there was what happened in the alley.

Ned cringed inwardly. He had felt the darkness, but he had not been engulfed in it. Ben on the other paw couldn't move. All thoughts were on instant lock down. "It must affect Ben stronger here." Ned thought.

The couple was still arguing, but the boy was now staring at them again. He suddenly spoke out interrupting his parents. "That boy is bleeding."

Ned felt guilty again for biting his friend, but he knew there wasn't any other way. He only now had noticed that Ben's ankle was bleeding.

Millard swept over to Ben and knelt beside him. "Margaret." He spoke sharply. "Boil some rags."

Ned watched her, mentally noting to tell Ben named when he woke up.

Margaret stepped back from the fire, having just placed a small kettle over it. It wasn't long before the kettle started to boil. Millard quickly took it off and, after taking out the rags, poured the water into a tub in the corner. Then he proceeded to wrapping Ben's ankle.

Ned shut his eyes. The day's events were catching up on him. Besides, these people seemed capable enough. What harm could a little sleep do? It wasn't long in till the dog was asleep.

* * *

So how did you like it? Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating lately. The school work I missed while I was on my trip (which was awesome) was greater than I expected. As you can see, my story is no longer alone! There is another CotFD fanfic out there! Anyway here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer **I don't own Ben or Ned. Sorry, I couldn't think of a funny disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 6

Ben awoke well rested to the aroma of freshly baked bread. He could see the woman, who had her back to him, cooking something on a small clay stove. Ned was already awake, but had stayed next to Ben while he slept.

"It's about time you woke up." said Ned. "I've been waiting to try that delicious smelling bread." Seeing that his friend had recovered from last nights events, Ned stood up and, after stretching, made his way to a the stove.

Ben sent Ned thought. "Have you found out anything about the people who took us in?"

"Of course." said Ned. "We dogs are very observant. Apart from the man named Millard, the woman is called Margaret and their son is Cathyin. Millard is a fish merchant. He left about an hour ago. Cathyin left a little while after." finished Ned.

Ben nodded. "I think I can get by on that."

At that moment, the woman named Margaret turned away from the stove. When she saw that Ben was awake she smiled and said. "Oh good, your up." She picked up a plate and handed it to Ben. On it was two slices of bread and some cheese.

Ben was ravenous, but he managed a "Thank you marm" before digging in.

"Please, call me Margaret." she said obviously pleased with the strange boy's politeness.

"Harrumph." said Ned. "Yes, forget the dog. It's not my ribs are showing." But he had not of worried. Margaret placed a second plate next to Ned who proceeded to gobbling the food down.

Ben smiled at her as he heard his dog say "You read my thoughts."

"Thanks for feeding my dog, Ned."

She smiled back at him and said "You're welcome…" she trailed off.

"Ben. Just Ben." he filled in for her.

She was looking at him strangely; at his eyes he knew. Like two chips blue ice.

Suddenly there was a crying sound. "Well I better go check on James." She disappeared through a room hidden by a curtain Ben hadn't noticed before.

Ben got a good look around the room for the first time since he had woken up. There was a table and chairs, the small stove he'd seen earlier, a wooden cupboard, and a tub what looked like clean water in the corner. The fire was still burning but it was smaller now. The house was made of sandstone bricks and the side that was facing the street was made of out of wood.

Ned lay down beside him on the hard paneled floor. The Labrador put his head on his paws, sighing as he did so. Now that they were alone, Ben could concentrate on what had happened the day before.

"So what do you think happened yesterday?" asked Ben testily."

"I've been thinking about that" said Ned. "I think it has something to do with where the Dutchman's been. He must of have had some kind of connection with one of those buildings.

This time it was Ben who sighed. "Well that's going to make whatever we have to do here a lot harder if Vanderdecken's presence could be just around the corner."

"Let's not dwell on it ok Ben?" said Ned. "We should be concentrating on the mission. The sooner we finish, the quicker we can get away from this place."

Ben stood up, wincing as he put weight down on his ankle. Margaret came back in then, carrying baby James in her arms. She sat down in one of the chairs cradling the baby. She motioned Ben to sit down. Once he was seated, Ned at his feet under the table, she started. "So Ben, are you from around here?"

Instantly Ben was on guard. He thought about lying, but figured that it might help him and Ned's cause if they told truth, at least part of it.

"Yes but we've both been away for awhile." said Ben. It was truth enough.

"I see." She waited, as hoping that he would continue talking. When he did not, she pressed on. "So you don't know what's been going on around here lately?"

Ben instantly went on high alert, knowing that under the table, Ned's ears would be perked. "No Margaret, I don't." he said as calmly as he could.

"Well it all began around twenty year's ago. Before you were born." she started eagerly, glad to have an audience.

"Hardly" came Ned's thought in Ben's mind but he shushed him. Ben's pulse quickened. Twenty years ago. Just when he had left! Were they about to find out why they had been sent here?

"There was this boy see, about your age I suppose. Anyway, he had a step brother, a herring merchant's son. Well this step brother apparently murdered his younger kin by pushing him off the docks and into the sea drowning him." She shook her head sadly. "Dreadful I know." she said taking Ben's horrified face as a result from her story.

She pressed on. "The only witnesses were his two other brothers. Well, recently one of them got sick with fever, nasty stuff. Everyone could see he was dying and he knew it too. So he spilled the beans. His brother got locked up and there thinking about hanging him." She stopped concern written on her face. "Are you alright dearie?"

* * *

Well I hoped you liked it! I'll try and get the next chapter as soon as I can. Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody. This chapter is a little short I'm afraid. However you do find out why Ben or Ned were sent there. Please tell me what you think about it. I'd also like to take the time the thank everybody whose reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Ben or Ned. (According to my sister, people do not care about a funny disclaimer. Please tell her she is wrong.)

* * *

Chapter 7

Ben's heart was racing and his mouth was dry. He couldn't do it. He wasn't expecting this. None of it made sense. Something set in the back of his mind. Numb as he was, he forced himself to talk. "So what does this have to do with a gang?" he asked, remembering what they had said last night.

"I'm getting to that." she said. "Well this man Bjornsen."

Ben flinched at the name but Margaret didn't notice.

She continued. "Has a son, a bit older than you, also named Bjornsen. You know it's an old family name… anyway his son has been taking his anger out on the town. The son doesn't see what the big deal is if it happened twenty years ago. But the laws the law." she finished sternly, as if Ben had also thought it was alright to break the law.

"But what has he been doing?" asked Ben.

"Well the night his father was hauled off, he wandered the streets pretending to be a homeless person to gain entry to someone's house for the night so he wouldn't freeze. When the family was asleep, he trashed the house and left."

Ben was slightly confused now. "If we know this happen why isn't he locked up too?"

"No one knows where he is. He stays out of sight mostly, doing damage where he can. Stealing, vandalism, arson, the list go's on. He almost burned down half a street last week, too much damage to be done by one person. People only catch glances of him these days."

Ben sat silently for a moment thinking.

"I think we now know why we were sent here eh Ben." came Ned's thought in his mind.

"Yes but I wish we didn't." thought Ben

Margaret interrupted his train of thought saying "Ben, I think it would be safer if you and Ned stay with us another night or two. In till you find a proper place to stay… unless you already have a place to stay.

Ben was overwhelmed by the woman's kindness. He knew the trouble he and Ned were causing by staying in the household. "Thank you." was all he was able to get out.

Baby James had fallen asleep and Margaret stood up and left the room.

Ned started wagging his tail. "Excellent! Now that we have a place to stay, we can worry about other things."

Ben smiled at the way his dog put it. "Yes, other things." he stared at the brick wall, not really seeing it. "I think we both understand what the Angel said. Now we just have take care of the problem." Ben frowned. "The question is how do we solve the problem?"

The question hung therein the air. "Well let's go and find out!" came Ned's blunt answer.

"Right." said Ben. He and Ned both stood up at the same time, Ben using the back of the chair to left himself up. He gingerly put weight on his foot. It felt alright.

Margaret came back into the room then. She took in the scene before her at a glance and said. "Do you have somewhere to be Ben?" She saw Ben's intense gaze. His eye's had been almost liquid like while they had talked. Now they were like ice chips again.

"Ned and I have an errand to run. We'll be back before dark." Ben saw her bite her lip but she made no move to stop them.

All she said was "Be careful."

Ned snorted. "Huh. You'd think we went around with our eyes closed." he said.

Ben contradicted his friend. "She's just worried. Remember the streets aren't exactly safe any more. Not that they were to begin with." he added as an afterthought. Ben turned the door handle and they both stepped out.

* * *

Well thank God that the main dialog is over. Action soon I promise. Somewhere in the next chapter or two. Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody! Has it really been a month since I wrote asking them to make this a category? My story was all alone then. (Author looks into the distance in remembrance.) Anyway I would like to welcome Mrs. ForbiddenFruit to the page. Her story's really good and I think everybody should take some time to read it.

Moving on, this chapter is a filler, but action next chapter, I promise

**Disclaimer **I do not own Ben or Ned.

* * *

Chapter 8

The snow had melted and the early morning mist surrounded them. It was only a few hours after dawn and the fog was still rolling in from the sea, blinding Ben from everything father then a few feet. Even Ned couldn't see very far.

Ben tasted the salt on the breeze and he wondered how it tasted on his dog's tongue. He took deep breath and held it, letting it out slowly. "Alright, what do you suppose we do first?" He had no clue on how they were suppose to take down a gang.

"_Find them of course_."

"And then what?"

"_Take out the head_." answered Ned.

Yes that seemed to be the easiest way to deal with the problem thought Ben, but how? Humiliation, cowardice, by force? Ideas swirled around inside Ben's head as he thought of different ways.

"_Hold on a second Ben_." came Ned's urgent thought. "_Someone's coming_!"

The pair were still, hidden by the fog as the sound of footsteps slapping the wet ground grew louder. The fog shifted a bit letting Ben and Ned see Cathyin hurrying down the street.

Ben was surprised when Cathyin didn't stop at the house, but continued down the street, looking behind him every few steps.

"_It looks like somebody doesn't want to be followed._" said Ned.

Ben had assumed that Cathyin had gone to help his father, but apparently he was wrong. "Where do you suppose he's off to?"

"_Let's follow him_!" said Ned enthusiastically and started to creep in the direction Cathyin had went, clearly glad to have something to do.

The pair crept forward. Ben wished that there was still snow to muffle their footfalls. Cathyin turned into the alleyway from the previous night.

Ben and Ned broke into a run and leapt past the alley. Ben stumbled when he was parallel to the darkness but he didn't stop, Ned barreling past him. They turned and ran down the nearest side street.

When they got to the other side, Cathyin was nowhere to be seen. Ben glanced around, but saw no one in the thick fog.

"_Over here Ben!_" said Ned.

Ben hurried forward. On the ground were muddy footprints. "_Come on, he couldn't have gotten far._" Ned bounded off. It didn't take long for Ned to sniff out Cathiny's scent.

They finally saw him crouched behind some crates lining a house. Ben padded lightly over and grabbed Cathyin from behind, quickly clapping a hand over his mouth. Cathyin struggle until he saw who had him then went limp.

Ben put a finger to his lips signaling him to be quiet and then let the boy go. They all retreated to the next street before talking.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" said Cathyin before Ben could speak.

Ben realized that Cathyin only knew them as the strangers who almost froze to death on his doorstep. "I'm Ben, this is Ned, and we were following you to see if you were going to lead us to this so called gang."

Cathyin's ears turned red, standing out on his pale skin, but he said. "I wasn't _going_ to then exactly."

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was just going to see if I could hear them." said Cathyin with an air of obviousness.

Ned sent out a thought. "_I wonder what he would of done if he was caught_." Ben asked the question aloud and Cathyin suddenly grinned cheekily.

"Nobody can catch me. I'm the fastest kid in Copenhagen. That's what my father said."

"_Well I for one believe him and since I'm the fastest dog in Copenhagen I say we do as he suggested and spy on them!_"

Ben's face went from relaxed to serious in an instant. "Ned, I don't think Cathyin should be involved in this." he thought.

"_But isn't it better if the people solve their own problem_?"

Ben knew that his dog was right but he hate to admit.

"Alright Cathyin…" Ben started but the younger boy cut him off.

"How do you know my name?"

Ben blinked, but he quickly lied. "Oh err, your parents told me." Yea let's go with that he thought after Ned had sent him his usual "_Careful_" thought.

Cathyin seemed satisfied with this answer and he let the subject drop. "Anyway, I think we should go through with what you were planning to do."

Cathyin was so excited he was shaking (though it could of been from the cold), but asked. "Why do you want to spy on them?"

Ben answered as nonchalantly as he could. "The same reason you did I suppose."

The boy's face brightened. "Ok. Let's go!"

* * *

Action soon, I promise! I'm going to try to get the next chapter out sooner this time. Don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The fog was lightening up, but it still hid them well enough so that nobody saw them as the walked back to the street. Ben was curious about how Cathyin he knew where Bjornsen was, so he asked, "So how do you know where Bjornsen is?" Ben had to say the name Bjornsen through his teeth, but Cathyin didn't notice.

"We kids have lots of free time on our hands. It's not hard to find someone when you know all the hiding spots." Cathyin replied.

Ben decided he'd have to take Cathyin's word on it. He didn't have a lot of time to explore being locked in a cellar.

Cathyin suddenly halted causing Ben to almost run into him. "Alright." whispered Cathyin "We have to go careful now."

Ben sent a thought to Ned asking, "Do you think they posted a sentry?"

Ned snorted and rolled his eyes. "Honestly Ben, I don't think they're not that much of a threat. It sounds like they're just a bunch of bumbling idiots who think their the best thing since bread and butter."

Ben frowned. "I think it would be best to treat them as enemies Ned. We really don't know what their capable of.

Ned perked his ears and tilted his head sideways. "Well I suppose we'll find out in a minute, they're just around the corner. And no, they haven't posted a sentry."

Ben grabbed Cathyin's arm before he could round the corner. "Let's go quietly."

Cathyin nodded and poked his head around the edge of the building. Ben and Ned followed suit.

Bjornsen wasn't having a good day. It wasn't even noon and he was already red in the face. Nobody seemed to want to wreck havoc any more. The only thing holding his gang together was threats, and even that wasn't working as well as it once had.

Bjornsen had a plan though. When he was a child and on the rare occasion that his father was sober, he was told the story of murder. As a child he had believed the ghost of his Uncle would come back to haunt him. Deep down, though he would never tell anyone, he still secretly feared that what his father had said was true.

In the daylight, it was easy to dispel such fears. However, when night fell, fear crept unbidden into his mind. But tonight he would prove his fears wrong. Tonight he would he here, in this intersection of alleys and prove to himself once and for all that there was no ghost.

Not that he would be telling his gang that. No, he would tell them the tale and force them to come tonight under the pretence of planning their next move.

The fools! Some of them actually thought that he was doing this for his dumbass father. No, he was doing this to show power. They'd believe anything he told them. They were all younger then his and easy to bully he thought as his minions appeared through different alleyways. Soon they would all be here. Then he would tell them his father's story.

Ben, Ned, and Cathyin all withdrew their heads. They had heard all there was to hear. It was disconcerting to here about him self twenty years later. How much damage could a poor mute leaving do?

However before Ben could speak, Cathyin bumped into a small tower of scrape metal. The whole tower fell apart clanging together and making noise as they hit each other on the ground.

Ben didn't need the yell that came around the corner to know that they had been discovered. For a moment they all stood still, too stunned to move. Then Ben cried. "Run and split up!" They dashed out of the alley trying hard not to slip on the still present ice. Ben and Ned cut off right when the reached the opening, Cathyin dashed left.

"I hope he doesn't lead them straight to his house." thought Ned.

"We'll have to distract them." replied Ben. The fog was almost completely gone and it wouldn't be long before he and Ned were seen.

"Ben, you keep running. I'll keep them busy."

Ben didn't have time to ponder what Ned had said. Ned could take care of himself. At least he hoped.

Ned stood in the middle of the street, hackles raised. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ben round the corner. Good, that's one thing not to worry about. He saw Bjornsen coming out of the alley.

Anger took hold of him then; He wanted to take revenge on the family that made his friend's life a living nightmare, and since Ben wasn't here to…

With a loud snarl he bounded toward Bjornsen. Ned could see the surprise and fear as the emotions flashed across the young man's face.

Bjornsen halted causing his gang to bump into him. It was total confusion as Ned plunged into the group. The would-be gang members quickly dispersed as Ned snapped at anyone he passed.

Soon he was at the back of the group where Bjornsen had pushed himself in a vain attempt to escape Ned's snapping jaws. The youth didn't stand a chance.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ben had run for a good twenty minutes before he came to a stop in an open market. The fog was gone and it was snowing gently as people went about their business; bundled up as much as they could. He quickly crossed to the shelter of a doorway so he wouldn't be in the way.

There were some plants and boxes stacked across one wall and a pile of rags against the door. Ben started to scale the planks, to try and get a better view.

Once get gained his balance, he lifted his hands to his mouth and breathed hot air on them. While he had been running, he had warmed up a bit. Now that he had stopped…

Ben craned his neck, looking for Ned. He was completely lost. But with Ned's help, there was a chance they could make their way back.

A noise from behind him to turn around-the thing that Ben had taken for a pile of rags was moving. A dirty face appeared from the rags and glared at Ben.

The tow headed lad jumped down from the box and started running again. No use being where he wasn't wanted.

A few minutes later Ben found himself in a harbor. He felt himself shudder inwardly. It was the same harbor he had found himself trapped on twenty years ago. The same one he had been pushed off of by his step-brother. The same one that had docked the Flying Dutchman before its last voyage. Except the time he had gotten Ned of course.

Seafarers and deckhands carried crates and rope up a gangplank and onto the ship labeled _The Sea Dragon_. "Out of der way." snarled a man carrying heavy looking planks of wood.

"Sorry sir." said Ben and he quickly jumped off the pier he had walked on and fell a few feet to a small sandy beach. Water lapped at his already soaked shoes. "Gotta find Ned." he thought and he ran off.

Ben and Ned found each other in the lane behind the _Barbarry Shark_. Ben had found it easy to locate a spot darker than the rest of the city. Ned was of the same opinion and both of them found more places to avoid.

At the end of the lane behind the _Barbarry Shark_ Ben could see the sea. He sighed. This was where it all began. His life had gone in a complete circle. He and Ned left the semi-crowed street and made they're way to a deserted pier. As they walked, Ned told Ben what he had done.

"You ripped the seat of his pants off?" asked Ben incredulously.

"Yea and I had to wash my mouth out with snow for ten minutes afterwards.

Ben chuckled as they stepped onto the pier. Ben sat down with his feet hanging off the edge.

The pair stared at the water lapping the partly rotted wood. "We still have a few hours in till we have to back. I think about time we come up with a plan." thought Ned.

Ben shifted uncomfortably, not answering; all traces of amusement gone. It was disconcerting hearing his story in two different places in the same day.

"Well?" asked Ned again breaking Ben from his reverie.

"Ned, do you think we're leaving a trial?"

The dog looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"All the places we've traveled, we left our mark on the people there."

"Oh." said Ned, comprehension dawning on him. "You think people will recognize us."

"Exactly."

The two of them continued to stare at each other in till Ned looked away. "I don't think that's going to happen Ben. We have the whole world to travel. This was just bad luck that we ended up here. Now let's get down to the problem at hand."

Ben nodded. Ned was right; there was no point in worrying about that now. Not when they had a job to do. "Right, a plan. What do you suppose we do?"

"I've been thinking. We know Bjornson is a coward. What do you think his fears are?" asked Ned.

Ben grinned. "Me if his story was anything to go by."

Ned snorted. "Imagine being afraid of you."

Ben stood up then. "Well I can imagine being afraid of you, you ancient hound. And if they're going to be there tonight, I guess we should do whatever we're going to do then."

Ned shook his head in protest. "I'm not that ancient, I'm only twenty-three!"

The pair started walking towards Cathyin's house. Halfway down the street Ben froze. Ned almost panicked. Almost. He quickly checked Ben's mind, but it was clear of anything about the Dutchman. All there was an idea, rapidly forming inside his friend's mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my faithful readers. As you can see, I have completed chapter 11. Unfortunately, its mostly dialog. I also had to end it abruptly and split it into two parts so it wouldn't be to long. Not that you would've minded I'll bet. Another problem that has come up is that Fanfiction Net reset my traffic page four days late so all my hits for January are nonexistent. On a brighter note, I would like to thank everybody whose reviewed this story so far and I hope that everybody will take the time to review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this series. I am simply borrowing it.

* * *

Part Three:

Ghosts

Chapter 11

As Ben and Ned came within eye site of Cathyin's home, Ned asked, "_Are we going to involve Cathyin in our late night adventure?_"

Ben shook his head and said "I don't think so. If something go's wrong and we get caught, well use your imagination."

Ned could imagine and he gave a huff. Snow was falling again and he and Ned's breath came out in a heated mist.

The sun had almost set and Ben could already see a few stars poking their way through the clouds in the East. Ned looked up also and said, "_Maybe if we're lucky, it'll be clear by the time we go out._"

Ben didn't comment on his friend's hopes. He knew the chances of it clearing up by midnight. They weren't very good.

Ned heard his thoughts and said, "_Oh_."

The ageless pair finally reached Cathyin's house. Ben knocked on the door, wincing at his frozen knuckles. He shifted from foot to foot as he heard footsteps from behind the door.

The door opened a crack as Millard peered through the door at Ben and Ned. Then it opened all the way. The pair stepped into the house, eating in the warmth as if it was food and drink.

Ben wanted to sit next to the fire, but thinking it might be rude, sat in one of the chairs. Ned however had no such qualms and plopped himself in front of the fire. Steam rose up from his back and his tail wagged lazily.

Margaret came in then from the other room. When she saw Ben she smiled and said, "Oh good. We were waiting for you to arrive before we ate supper. I've just finished putting James to bed. She started ladling out some broth from a pot and into some wooden bowls.

Millard stepped over Ned, grumbling as he did so and took some fish off a small grill set over the fire.

Cathyin was sitting opposite of Ben with his back to the fire. He shot Ben a look of meaning which Ben pretended not to notice.

Margaret placed a bowl, a roll, and a grilled fish in front of him. She sat down as Millard tossed a log into the fire; causing sparks to fly up and Ned grumpily got up and moved next to Ben without comment.

Ben hadn't eaten anything since breakfast but he waited until everybody had said grace before he started eating. The food was simple, but hot. Ben slipped Ned the roll and some of the fish knowing that his dog was just as hungry as he was.

After a short moment of silence, mainly because of Millard's glaring, Margaret asked Ben if he had gotten his errand done.

Ben finished chewing before answering. "It went very well. I don't think we'll have to stay here after tomorrow."

Millard looked up eagerly. "You'll be leaving tomorrow then?"

Margaret looked shocked. "Millard!" she exclaimed.

Ben nodded. He understood Millard's uneasiness about having a complete stranger in the house. It was the usual attitude towards him and Ned. However they sometimes grudgingly let them stay.

Suddenly Cathyin asked, "How did you hurt your leg last night?"

Ben gave a faint smile; the questions had begun. "I slipped on some ice and cut it on some broken glass." Lying was becoming much too easy now. It was however necessary.

The meal continued, but with an uncomfortable silence. Millard seemed slightly guilty about his outburst and Margaret was staring daggers at her husband. Cathyin, unaware of his parents dispel, asked Ben about where he had gotten Ned.

Ned looked up at his name and sent Ben a thought. "_Keep it simple_."

Ben glanced down at Ned before looking back at Cathyin. "I found Ned when I was traveling around the country two years ago. We've been together ever since."

Now Cathyin's parents were listening in on the conversation. "But why did you leave Copenhagen Ben?"

* * *

I'm sorry everybody for ending so abruptly, I'll post the next chapter soon! I promise.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 is here! This weeks been a bit chaotic because exams are coming up soon, but I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I've updated my profile and add a picture. It's the danish cover for Castaways of the Flying Dutchman. I'd also like people to look at the poll I've put up...

**Disclaimer** I do not own the series. Though combining the stories we all write I'm sure it will amount to more than he's written.

* * *

Chapter 12

Margaret scolded Cathyin saying, "It isn't any of your or of are business." Ben was grateful for the interruption. It gave him a few extra seconds to think up an answer. Millard cleared his throat; as if to say that he didn't care if it wasn't any of his business and wanted to know anyway.

Ben quickly said, "I don't mind answering."

Margaret stood up and said in a strained voice, "I give up trying to teach this family any manners! I'm going to check on James." She stormed out of the room. Both Millard and Cathyin looked at Ben expectantly.

"_Oh well, you've backed yourself into a corner now eh Ben." _came Ned's thought.

Ben shrugged, mentally ignoring his dog's thought. "It's not that exciting of a story. I ran away to sea." He could hear Ned mumbling "_Not that exciting, huh._" in his head but again, he ignored him.

"Oh." said Millard, as if running off to sea was a common thing.

"_It is around most harbor places._" commented Ned.

"I know; that's why I said it." Ben told him. Seeing Cathyin's excited face Ben added quickly, "Just on the coast, not out on open sea or anything."

Crestfallen, Cathyin asked, "No pirates?"

"No pirates." Ben assured him.

"_Hardly_." Came Ned's thoughts but for the third time that night Ben ignored him.

Now that supper was over, Ben and Ned moved back to sit in front of the fire. After awhile Cathyin came over to sit with the pair. Ben knew what subject the younger boy wanted to talk about. He also knew that if they started talking about what had happened earlier; they wouldn't stop talking until it was time for him and Ned to go.

Cathyin yawned making Ben feel a little drowsy. No, he had to stay awake for tonight.

Ned's thought drifted into his mind. "_You know you can go to sleep. I'll wake you up time._"

Ben's eye's started to droop, but he asked, "But what about you? You need your sleep too."

Ned started to lick his paws. "_There will be plenty of time sleep when we're done with our mission_. _I'll last out until then._ _Besides, you'll be doing most of the work tonight anyway_."

Ben's clouded blue closed, but he forced them open as he remembered part of the plan. "Cathyin!" whispered Ben

Cathyin who was almost asleep started and looked around.

"What?" he asked half annoyed, half still asleep.

"I need some flower."

"It's winter. They're all dead."

"No, powder flower."

"I'll get you some in the morning."

"No, I need it now tonight!"

The boy's eyes cleared; all traces of sleep gone.

"Cathyin, I'm to try and make things better, but I'm going to need flower to do it."

Cathyin looked at him quizzically for a moment, but got up and went between the curtains. A minute later he was back with a small pouch which he handed to Ben. Silently he left, taking one last look at Ned.

Ben lay down; resting his head on Ned's side.

"_I'm going to miss his mom's cooking._" commented Ned after awhile.

"I'm going to miss the fact that's its hot food." Ben replied. That was the end of the conversation. Ben couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. A moment later, he was asleep.

It was half an hour to midnight when Ned woke Ben up. It was silent in the small house; the fire burned low causing the few pieces of furniture to cast long shadows. Half of the

room was in darkness.

Ned padded over to the door and wined softly. "_Come on, we don't have much time_!"

Ben walked over to stand next to him. Taking one last look at the curtain that hid the people that had taken them in, he lifted the latch and stepped outside.

* * *

The climax begins! Remember to review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 is here! But first, ITS SNOWING! Today (Jan.20) is the first snow day I've had in four years! Oh wait, it stopped. Nooooooooooo. There's no snow on the ground, but its still a snow day. I bet there school system feels really stupid right about now.

Anyway, news. I realized now that for some reason my beginning commentary didn't show on the last chapter but its up there now. I also created a forum for Castaways of the Flying Dutchman. The link is on my profile which I've updated. I'm really proud of my picture because its the Dutch cover for CotFD. Ok, I won't hold you any longer. Read and Review!

**Disclaimer** If I owned the series, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction and you'd have to buy the book to be reading this.(Unless you somehow waited until the library got it.)

* * *

Chapter 13

To Ben's amazement, the night time sky was clear. Together, they could see thousands of stars. "_There's a full moon out tonight_." said Ned with a hint of irony. "_Funny how things always happen on a full moon_."

Ben took a deep breath of the crisp cold air. "_Let's do this_." he thought.

The pair set off down the crooked street; the ground was covered in a new layer of untouched snow. Moonlight illuminated their way as they walked pass the silent buildings.

"We need to hurry!" said Ben as he quickened his pace.

"_Do try not to slip_." said Ned as he trotted next to his master's side.

"Will do." muttered Ben under his breath.

Twenty minutes later, they were in the alley. Ben knelt next to the corner, careful to avoid the left over pieces of metal, Ned standing patiently behind him. Hidden by shadows, he was invisible to all around him except Ned.

Ben could see a few figures standing in the intersection. He smiled seeing that some of the members, especially Bjornsen had scratches and bruises from earlier that day. Or was it yesterday?

Ned's thought brought him out of his reverie. "_Ben, you need to be ready, they'll all be here soon! We have to take out your twit of a nephew_!"

Ben grimaced. Nephew, what a depressing thought. Sighing he undid the sting wrapped around the pouch, fumbling with frozen fingers. Holding his bangs back with one hand, Ben drew out a hand full of flour from within the pouch. Shutting his eyes tight, he threw the powder onto his face. He opened his eyes, blinking them a few times to rid himself of the small green dots clouding his vision.

Turning his head, he asked, "How do I look?"

"_Like the ghost of a young lad who's immortal and travels the world with his faithful dog_." replied Ned wagging his tail. "_But I think the effect would be better if you were dripping wet_."

"Well we'll just have to go without that, I'm half frozen as it is." said Ben as he peered out from their hiding space. "It looks like most of them chickened out by the looks of it."

"_Well that's lucky. Are you going to do it now then_?"

Ben was about to say yes but hesitated. "Ned, what if it doesn't work?"

Ned stopped wagging his tail. "_Then we'll run like the Dutchman's chasing us. We'll just have to stay in Copenhagen a little longer_."

Ben swallowed. He wasn't sure he could stay here, in this town a little longer, but he said, "Then let's make this work."

He waited until all of the figures were looking away before standing up and walking into the open. He stood there silently until somebody turned around.

Bjornsen was terrified, but he kept his face impassive as he tried to reassure himself with feeble hopes. It wasn't that dark out; there was the moon and stars. And he had his gang with him.

Bjornsen frowned. Well most of it anyway. He'd hunt down the deserters later. "_If I survive the night", _he though. A fresh wave of terror washed over him at the thought. He stifled a sob. "_Shut up" _he told himself. "_Shut up!_" Don't think about that! He had to get back to the loft where he stayed at night. Bjornsen turned to tell his gang to beat it and froze.

There, in the moon light stood a pale figure. The light illuminated his whole body; the nearly white hair, the pale face, and the eyes. Mist and waves swirled inside them. No living creature had eyes like those!

His thoughts flew back to when his father leered at him and said, "_He'll come back for you_."

The figure took a step forward. Bjornsen took a step back. The thing (because it couldn't be real) lunged at him.

Bjornsen let out a cross between a scream and a sob, unrestrained this time. It lunged again, but this time it stumbled, slipping on the ice. Bjornsen blinked. Ghosts didn't trip, did they? There was only one way to find out. He was shaking so hard his teeth chattered, but he managed to say the words, "G…g… get him."

The would be gang, seeing that the figure was solid, (and there for less frightening) rushed him.

"_Whoever that is, they better hope I don't catch up with him_." thought Bjornsen.

* * *

People, we are coming to the end of this story! There's only a few more chapters left! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Ha! Chapter 14 is up! I changed this chapter a lot so I hope it's for the better. Please tell me if it makes sense. I really don't know. Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Disclaimer **I do not own the Castaways, or Bjornsen. (Brian Jacques Bjornsen, not Jr.)

* * *

Chapter 14

Ben and Ned practically flew down the alley way as they fled the oncoming gang. "_Should I turn around and bite them?_" asked Ned.

"No, there's too much ice!" said Ben almost slipping again. "They know where it is and we don't. We're having enough trouble avoiding it as it is."

"_I thought I told you not to slip_!"

Ben was now slightly more then annoyed that his plan didn't work. He chided himself mentally as he ran. It wasn't Ned's fault he had slipped.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ned's warning. "_Jump!_"

Ben had just enough time from Ned's warning to leap over the pot-hole that lay in the street; just in time.

Unaware on how close the group had caught up with him, the hand that was about to grab Ben's shirt fell back suddenly as its owner tripped and went sprawling. His actions made the rest of the group fall over him; becoming a mass of wiggling limbs and grunts of pain.

Barely believing their luck, Ben raced on, following Ned's thoughts as he was directed on which parts of the street to avoid. Close, too close.

Bjornsen sped past his fallen comrades, careful to step around the pot-hole. He knew (Even if the pair he was chasing didn't) that the boy was heading for the harbor. He also knew a short cut.

Taking a turn onto an unfamiliar street, they raced down it. Ned ran on, leaving Ben behind as the youth stopped running.

"_Ben, what are you waiting for? We have to keep moving_!"

The yells that had been pursuing them were more distanced now, but it wouldn't take long for them to catch up. Ben gazed though the barred window of the building beside them. His face was stony and Ned approached his friend carefully.

"_Ben, what is it, are you OK_?"

Ben shook his head and continued staring. Grunting, Ned jumped onto his hind paws, bracing himself against the wall. A soft light shone through the bars illuminating their faces.

Huddled in the corner of the room, clutching a thin blanket for of holes, was a man. He sat away from the dying embers; as if it they offered pain instead of warmth. Grimy and in rags, he glowered at the pair with pure hatred and content. A mad glint shone in his eyes and when he spoke, it came out horse and cracked. "Well if it isn't the dumb one and Satan himself. Are you here to gloat?"

Ben frowned, face finally showing emotion. What was Bjornsen (for that's who it was) raving about? Confusion along with terror must have shown in the eternal's eyes because Bjornsen just smirked, yellowing teeth clearly visible.

"A dead dumb one playing dumb. Even Satan looks dumb." He giggled insanely at his own joke.

"_Ben, you're still wearing the flour, he thinks your dead!_"

"Aye and he thinks you're Satan." Before Ned could express his disgust, the man spoke again.

"You've must think you've won, you think you're here to take me away. But you're wrong. I've been offered another option. One that makes me untouchable, even by your touch." He fell silent, struck mute by pure madness.

The fire which had been only embers before flickered, and then went out; casting them in darkness.

Ben felt his shirt being pulled from behind. Caught up with what had just happened he yelled out as he fell backwards in surprise.

"_Ben, it's only me, calm down_!" said Ned's voice in his head. "_The other's heard you shout, they're on their way_!"

Ben pulled himself up. He wanted nothing more then to lay back down where he had fallen and sleep. As usual, things were happening too fast for him to process them.

What had Bjornsen said? "I've been offered another option. One that makes me untouchable, even by your touch." He had seemed to say this last part to Ned, though his eyes had gone out of focus.

Ned pulled at his shirt again forcing him to move. "_Come on you great lazy youth, they're only a street away_!"

Ben looked at the window one more time, then turned and ran.

* * *

**People! What's with the lack of Review! There's only one more chapter left! Please Review! Please!**


	15. Chapter 15

I can't believe it! This is the last chapter! I had a lot of things I wanted to say, but now that I'm typing this, I can't remember.

**Disclaimer** For the last time, (for this story at least.) I do not own the Castaways of the Flying Dutchman.

* * *

Chapter 15

Ben and Ned emerged from a side street and jogged into a small square. Ben recognized it as the square he had run into the previous day. "Ned, I know this place!"

Ned raised one ear. "_From twenty years ago_?"

"No, from yesterday, it leads to the harbor! If we can hide there until dawn, perhaps we can stow away on a ship and…"

Ned cut him off. "_But Ben, we can't leave now, we haven't done what the Angel commanded yet_!"

Ben bit his lip until it hurt. "Alright, we can hide there till morning. We'll figure out what to do next when we're rested."

"_Yea, I never did get my sleep_." Just then Ned's ears picked up again. "_Wait a moment_!" He turned his head back towards the direction they had come. "_Footsteps_!"

Ben started to run again, panting heavily, Ned easily keeping pace with him. "Just a few more streets. There's a pier we can hide under. It'll be dry enough."

Together they ran on, not knowing what would be waiting there for them.

The pair launched themselves from around the corner, determined to be hidden before anyone saw them. They continued a few steps until they stopped, both frozen with fear. The _Sea Dragon_ was gone and now Ben had a clear view of the sea.

Out not a league from them, clearly visible was the Flying Dutchman. Bathed in the strange green light of St. Elmo's fire, it floated slightly above the waves. The sails were gale-torn and tattered, with ice shrouding the ship stem to stern.

"No!" was all Ben was able to say.

"Now I have you!" said a voice from behind.

The voice snapped Ben out of his frozen state. He had a mission set for him and Ned by the Angel and he was going to follow it through.

Ben whirled around to face his nephew. What he saw in Bjornsen's face surprised him. Fear. The other gang members had caught up with them and were now staring open mouthed at the ship before them.

"_Ben, it's coming closer_!" came Ned's cry.

"W…w…what is that?" asked Bjornsen in a trembling voice.

"That is your father's fate. It could also be yours." answered Ben.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg!" As if Ben's voice had broken the spell cast upon them, the small group screamed. They all turned and fled the scene, their screams echoing behind them.

Bjornsen had sunken to his knees. Ben could see that he was crying. "Please, spare me!" he gasped.

Ben was torn. He had to get away, but here was their chance to fulfill the Angel's command.

"_Ben_!" came Ned's cry again.

Ben looked directly into Bjornsen's eyes. What he saw there was cowardice, fear, and abuse. He didn't deserve this.

Finally, he said, "You get one chance. Run!"

Bjornsen got up and turned. He half stumbled, half crawled away. Soon he was swallowed up by the darkness.

Ben turned back and looked at the Dutchman sail ever closer to its two Castaways. "Let's go Ned." And two of them ran into the night.

**Epilogue**

A towheaded boy and a black Labrador were running through a field, not unlike the one they had past through four days previous. The field was covered with snow, only unbroken by the pair's footsteps.

Dawn had only just risen and steam was rising from the snow making the field look like a carpet of mist.

The pair continued running, as if obvious to the sights around them; the dog slightly in front, the boy close behind.

Onwards they ran, as if determined to leave the ghosts of their past behind them.

Two Castaways of the Flying Dutchman.

**The End

* * *

**

**Well, that was it, the end to my last fanfic! **

**Anyway, I'd like to thank rmiller92, General Kinchmeyer, TAG Werewolf, Jessica, Starr1095, Anna, Named for the Wind, fjoididfj, Morgan Bonny, Reble of my Destiny, Hedgi, Rhetorical Ducky, and ForbiddenFruitofEC for reviewing! I'd also like to thank the TAG team who is currently helping me go back and fix all my mistakes. You guys are the best!**

**I know that the people who who reviewed my story liked my work, so I'd like to say check my profile! I'll be posting news about my new Castaways of the Flying Dutchman.  
**

**Ok, I'm almost done. I've had a lot of reviews, but I really want the people who didn't review to review this time. Did you like it? Hate it? Think Brian Jacques should sue me? Please tell!**


End file.
